Dax's Mate
by Redd Riding Hood
Summary: Dax Reed is on a run with fellow pack mates when a scent catches him off guard. He follows the scent and finds a human girl...his mate? Kira Jade isn't happy about the move to Blue Ridge. Finished with the unpacking she decides to take a walk. Little did she know she was being watched. This is Dax and Kira's love story. Will they survive everything that is thrown their way?
1. Chapter 1

***Writer's Note: **This is my first story on this site, I hope you like it.*****

**The Encounter**

_Dax's P.O.V._

Dax Reed was enjoying a evening run with his pack mates, something they don't do often enough in his opinion. His wolf loved the feel of the forest floor beneath his paws and the feel of the warm Spring breeze blowing through his fur. Everything coming back to life after the Winter season always excited him. The nocturnal animals beginning to wake for their nightly routines began to call out. The twinkling of lightning bugs throughout the forest made it look magical. Dax let out a huff, wolf equivalent to a human sigh. "Yes, we should do this more often", Dax thought.

Dax and his pack mates slowed their pace, they all seemed to be enjoying the forest. Dax thought of the land, Forest Hill it was named many generations ago. The pack owned several thousand acres of land in Blue Ridge, Texas. The small town gave them what they wanted, privacy. The humans in town didn't ask them questions, but there were rumors. Several pack members worked in the town and made friends. Other pack members, mainly the older shifter's, seem to stay on pack land. Forest Hill was heavily wooded, the pack kept it that way so they could hunt and run without being caught by a human. Keeping their shape shifting a secret is very important. The north side had a large lake that many pack members enjoyed fishing, while others enjoyed swimming. The south side of land ended in a large cliff that has the most amazing view of the small town and more forest. The east held nothing but forest and the west part of their land held their small community.

After splitting up from the others to hunt Dax stopped at a small creek. Looking down at his wolf's reflection, a large midnight black wolf with striking blue eyes looked back at him. At only 17 years of age his wolf is large, bigger then normal wolves, but he still wouldn't reach his full size until he hit adulthood. Lowering his muzzle to the water to get a drink a faint scent caught him off guard. Snapping his head up, twitching his ears around to listen, but hearing nothing. His wolf eyes scanning the forest taking in all the details his human form couldn't, again there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Lifting his snout up and pulling in air deeply he found the scent. Not being able to place the scent to anyone or any animal in the forest he decided to investigate. Slowly and silently he made his way towards the scent. He stopped when he heard some twigs snapping a few yards ahead of him. Going down on his belly to hide himself he watched and waited. Quickly deciding to take another sniff, Dax pulled more air deeply into his snout and froze. It was a human!

Was this just another human that didn't read the signs? Dax wondered. Pack land had no trespassing/hunting signs posted everywhere on the property, but the occasional human would ignore them. They have found humans wandering around either hunting or fishing, they even found a woman taking pictures of varies plants. Dax shook his head to clear his thoughts. He hadn't heard anything since the snapping of the twig moments ago, so he decided to get a little closer. As he inched forward the scent got stronger, "Was that a female scent and why was his wolf feeling excitement?", Dax puzzled. Something odd was going on and he felt compelled to follow the scent. He was close to the edge of the pack property when he heard a sniffing noise. Cocking his head to the side for a moment he inched forward. Just around the wild rose bush was the human. Curiosity killed the cat, would it kill the wolf too?, Dax wondered. His wolf wanted to go forward, Dax wasn't so sure. The inner battle won moments later with his wolf rounding the rose bush.

Dax's heart started pounding, he felt his wolf tingle all over with awareness because in front of him was the most beautiful female he has ever seen! He was frozen, he couldn't move if he wanted to, she wasn't looking his way. Was she crying?, Dax wondered. She had no clue a big black wolf was only a few feet away, frozen, helpless to do anything other then hang his tongue out of his now gaping mouth. Am I drooling?!, Dax thought, silently praying he wasn't. A scream broke his thoughts and made him jump. She was screaming and backing away from him. He didn't want her to be afraid of him, for some weird reason he felt this connection with her. Dax laid down, now that he could move. He laid his head down on his paws and wagged his tail a little, to seem less threatening or at least he was hoping. He has never been around a human in wolf form.

She was staring at him, but at least she stopped screaming, it was hurting his sensitive hearing. "What was she thinking?", Dax thaought. He stared at her noting her long chocolate brown hair, what he wouldn't give to run his hands through it, he imagined it would be as soft as silk. She had a heart shaped face with beautiful hazel eyes that reminded him of the sun setting. Her lips, pink and full, totally kissable. She wore a white v-neck shirt that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her low rise jeans were tight and showing off her petite gorgeous legs. He just knew if she turned around he would see an amazing butt too. Mentally shaking himself out of the direction his thoughts were going he realized she was talking to him.

* * *

_Kira's P.O.V._

"I can do this, I will not let this move get to me", Kira said to her reflection in the mirror. With a sigh she stuck her tongue out at the reflection not believing any of it. Walking across her new bedroom she looked around with her hands on her hips. So much left to unpack. She missed her friends and boyfriend so much, unpacking will help keep her mind off her loneliness. Her family made the move three days ago. Her father lost his job back in Houston. Blue Ridge a small town in Collin County, Texas is where they moved, her father was born and raised here. "Small town", Kira said with a humorless chuckle. This place is barely on the map! "I'm used to the big city Mr. Catshup", Kira said to her cat. The white fluffy cat was laying on her bed, but at that moment looked up at her and then started licking his paw and giving his face a thorough cleaning. "Thanks for the talk", Kira said and patted the cat on the head. She walked to her window an looked out. Being on the second floor of the house gave her a great view of the yard and the forest behind it. "I have to admit, this is a pretty place", Kira said to Mr. Catshup. Of course the cat was now sleeping, the way he was curled up made him look like a ball of fur on her bed. Chuckling, Kira got to work on her room.

"Kira...Lunch is ready!", her mom called from the bottom of the steps. Kira managed to get a lot done, hooking up her Ipod to their speakers and listening to her favorite music helped. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was. With her stomach grumbling at her she went down the stairs and went to the kitchen. "Sweety, all I have are sandwiches, with so much to unpack I haven't been able to go to the store", her mom said apologetically. They have been living on sandwiches and fast food for the past few days. "It's okay mom, when I finish my room I will help you", Kira smiled at her mom. Her parents have been busy making everything official. And then there was some kind of trouble with the house, it was like someone didn't want them living there. Sitting down at the cluttered table Kira started eating her sandwich and watching her mom. She always admired her mom. Trisha Jade, a strong woman her mom, she was beautiful. Her shoulder length light brown hair would always have a slight curl by the end of the day. Eyes as green as emeralds, Kira loved to look at them. They would sparkle a little when she laughed or when her dad would walk into the room. Her mom was wearing a blue summer dress that flowed out and ended just below her knees. A matching thin belt around her waist to complete the outfit.

A few hours later Kira finished her room and started helping her mom who was now working on the study. "Why do we have so many books?!", Trisha voiced her thoughts as she pulled books from the boxes and put them in the overly large bookcase. It took up an entire wall. Kira laughed at her mom as she was placing pictures where her mom wanted them. "Seriously Kira, I don't know why we have a book called _Old Tractors and The Men Who Love Them_!", her mom laughed. Kira joined her mom laughing at the odd book. It seemed her dad liked to collect books, they had a few more laughs as they continued unpacking when they came across more odd books. With the two of them working together the unpacking went faster. They were done by early evening. Sitting on the couch with their feet propped up on the coffee table they both sighed in relief to be off their feet. A few minutes later her mom gets up with a groan, "I really need to go to the store so we can have a good home cooked meal". Trisha paused and looked at Kira, "Will you be okay here by yourself or do you want to come with me?". Kira rolled her eyes, "I'll be okay mom, I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm 15 you know". "Okay, I won't be long, Oh FYI your dad is working late", Trisha said as she was grabbing her keys and purse. "K", replied Kira.

The ringing of the phone startled Kira. Suppressing a yawn she looked at the caller id, seeing the name and number was like a splash of cold water to her sleepy face. Instantly awake and eager she grabbed the phone and pushed talk. "Hi Tyler!", Kira almost shouted into the phone. Cringing, she tried to compose herself as she waited for him to say something. "Um, hey Kira", Tyler sounded weird. "What's up? How is everyone? God, I miss you all", Kira said in one breath, so much for being composed. "Everyone is fine, look Kira...we need to talk", Tyler said with no emotion. With a knot forming in her throat Kira breathed out her response, "Okay, let's talk". Tyler started and Kira felt her heart break in a thousand pieces, "Kira, I think we should break up, I can't do this long distance relationship thing. I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, but I think it would be better to get this out now then later. You'll always have a piece of my heart. Do you think we can still be friends?", Tyler waited for her to respond. It took Kira a few moments for it all to sink in. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but as calming as she could she spoke, "I wasn't expecting this, but I do see where you are coming from. And to answer your question, we can be _friends__._" Kira choked up on the "friends" part, her body feeling numb all over. She wanted to be strong and not show him how this was tearing her apart. He started talking, but she quit listening. Soon after they ended their call she went up to her room.

Letting her emotions free in the comfort of her pillow. She wasn't sure how long she cried, but now she was suddenly angry. They had been together 2 years! How dare he ask to be friends?! She grabbed the picture of him that she taped to her mirror and tore it into tiny pieces. Going to her bathroom she flushed the toilet and dropped the pieces into the swirling water, "Here's what I think of your friendship!", Kira said through gritted teeth. Fuming, she went back into her bedroom and threw away everything that reminded her of _him_. Finishing, she tied the trash bag closed and went downstairs to the back yard where the trash can was. She threw the bag in the can with more force than necessary. Wiping away the tears Kira wanted to take a short walk, maybe it would help. Looking at the woods she decided she would explore a little. As she walked little critters scattered around. A squirrel not to happy that she was there started barking at her. "Oh shut up", she said and frowned that she's taking her anger out on a squirrel. She walked a little more and leaned against a tree. She starting crying silently, sadness hitting her again.

Not sure how long she'd been leaning on the tree having a pity party, she suddenly felt someone watching her. She turned slighting, her eyes locked onto the most breath taking eyes she ever saw. But wait, those eyes belong to the biggest wolf she ever saw, not that she has seen any in life, just on tv. She started screaming, suddenly afraid for her life. "Dumped then mauled, life at it's finest," Kira thought bitterly with a touch of twisted humor. She started to back away remembering that running would be asking to die. Then the wolf laid down and put it's head on it's paws while wagging it's tail. "What the...", Kira was confused. She stared at the wolf not knowing what to do. She decided to talk to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Wolf?**

Kira Jade had always thought of her self as a intelligent and rational person, but right this second proved otherwise. Was she actually going to talk to this large black wolf and why, would he understand her?! She should be trying to get away, scream, or at least find a weapon of some sort! Dax just stared at her. Emotions were flitting across her face. "She is so beautiful", he thought. "Um...Hi Wolfie, you sure are big", Kira managed to speak. "Sooo...", Kira began again, but not knowing what else to say. Dax stood up slowly, so as not to scare her more then she already was. He yawned and stretched. His wolf was eager to get closer to the girl, Dax's wolf inched forward with his tail still wagging. Holding her hands out in front of her and backing up till she was against the tree she had been leaning on moments ago, "Whoa there big guy, you don't have to get so close". She attempted to back up around the tree, but lost her footing. With a yelp she hit the ground in a ungraceful heap. "Well, that's embarrassing, glad you're a wolf. If a hot guy saw me fall like that I would beg you to eat me", she laughed and sat down to see if she had any scrapes. Laughing inwardly Dax came up beside her an started licking the scrape on her right arm, wolves saliva could seal up wounds so they could heal faster. Kira shrieked, "Oh my God, I was just kidding about the eating me part!". She pushed his muzzle away without thinking it could anger the wolf. She stared at the wolf fear blazing in her eyes, "I...I'm sorry", she said with a trembling voice. The wolf simply laid down and rested his head in her lap.

Surprised by the action she hesitantly raised her hand and laid it on the wolf's head. Dax huffed and relaxed. His fur was so soft and thick. Seeing that the wolf was relaxed with her petting she was able to relax too. "You're pretty", Kira said day dreaming that this wolf would scare away any other would-be boyfriends that would eventually break her heart. With that came the thoughts of Tyler breaking up with her earlier. Tears now stinging her eyes she looked down at the wolf. "Guys suck", she grumbled. Dax looked up at her wondering where that came from. He felt her sadness, but that couldn't be right. She smiled faintly, "Not you Wolfie, you seem to be intelligent and sensitive, well as much as a wolf can be", she mumble the last part to herself. "He dumped me after only a few days of being apart", she spat. Dax thought this guy was an idiot for dumping her. He would like to know this guys name he thought wickedly. Kira's hand paused in mid-stroke, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING!", she bellowed. She felt her temper rising, "I bet Tyler is hooking up with Jaime!" Kira recalled how Jaime was always flirting with Tyler and how he never did anything to discourage her. Dax growled at the thought of her being two timed and made a mental note of the guys name, "Was this guy crazy?! This Jaime girl couldn't be prettier then the girl in front of him, hell, he couldn't imagine anyone prettier then her!" The growl from the wolf startled her and brought her back to reality. Looking around Kira saw that it was getting darker and her mom would be home soon, she would have to find a way to leave. "Well, Wolfie, I really need to go, it's getting dark and a little cold...You should probably head home too.", Kira said to the wolf and patted his head. Dax stood up and shook his fur out. "That was easy", Kira thought. She stood up as well and slowly started backing up not wanting to take her eyes off the wolf in case he wanted to pounce on her an start gnawing on her limbs. Thinking of her fall and how the wolf has yet to act aggressive towards her she decided to turn around and walk home, silently praying. Dax watched her leave. "Yep, an amazing butt!", he grinned a wolfish grin. He watched her enter her house and then he turned to head back home. "I can't tell the others about her, they won't be happy that a human saw his wolf. But she didn't know anything about him being able to shift.", Dax contemplated. "She'll be my little secret", he thought, liking that idea.

* * *

Back in the pack community he shifted back to a human. He walked in the back door to his house and saw that he was late for dinner. His favorite, steak, but it had to be rare, like most shifters preferred. Grabbing it up with his bare hands he took a large bite, savoring the taste with a moan. He walked into the living room where his parents were cuddled up watching a movie. "You know you are suppose to sit at the table and eat", his mother chastised looking over her shoulder at him. "I was just headed up to my room, the steak will be gone before I get there", Dax smiled and his dad chuckled. "Ugh, he's just like you!", she hit her mate's shoulder. "Ow", his dad said smiling and rubbing the place she hit feigning pain. Dax shook his head at his parents and started for the stairs. He paused and looked back at them. He hoped one day to have a family just like his. His parents bond was tight.

His mom, Abigail Reed, is a beautiful woman, inside and out. She's also one of the sweetest and most caring members of the pack, but she definitely wasn't a push over. She's tall about 5' 8", her black hair thick and wavy reaching her hips. Her unique eyes a shade of blue that almost looked purple set in a delicate round face. He could see why his dad, the big strong alpha, fell so hard for her. His dad, Reno Reed, is the alpha of the pack and beloved by many members. Dax has been told that he looks a lot like his dad. Reno standing at 6'4" meant that Dax had some more growing to do to catch up. His dad's hair a little on the shaggy side due to being busy with pack business and not having it cut regularly. Midnight black hair topped his head followed by sky blue eyes and a slightly crooked nose from having it broken several times. His dad's strong jaw line had a hint of stubble. Reno's lean tanned muscled body seemed to get a lot of attention from the ladies and that would bring out the possessive side of his mom. He had several tattoos from his chest down his arms. He laughed at his dad when he made a crude remark about some girl in the movie just to aggravate his mom, only to end up feeling jealous when she talked about the leading male character. Dax went to his room still laughing.

As he laid in his bed thoughts of the human girl came. "I wonder what her name is and how long she's been in Blue Ridge", Dax pondered. The only house near by her location was the old Manning house. That's the house and property that the Mayor was trying to get. No one really knows what he planned to do with it. Mr. Kenneth Manning, the original owner, didn't want the mayor to have it. He even went so far as to put that in his Will before he passed away. It was odd, but several people from town didn't like the mayor either. "How did he ever get voted in?", Dax questioned silently. Sighing, he pushed his thoughts of the odd mayor away. Laying on his back with his hands folded under his head he continued his thoughts about the beautiful human girl in the woods. He grinned as his eyes grew heavy.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Kira showered and dressed for bed. Her mom had come home from the grocery store loaded with goodies. She made Kira's favorite meal, White Cheese Chicken Lasagna. "Mmmm, I will eat the rest for lunch tomorrow", she thought to herself. Thinking back on the various conversations she had with her mother, she giggled. Her mom was mad at Tyler for the sudden break-up. She could tell her mom anything. "That's his loss, Kira", her mom had frowned. Kira nodded sadly. "I bet there will be tons of hot guys at school when you go", her mom said enthusiastically. "Mom...have you not seen how small this town is? The _few_ guys that will be attending school will more then likely look like the guys I've seen hanging around town", Kira made a gagging sound. They started laughing, her mom agreeing with her. "Just trying to cheer you up, but if you insist on being Miss Doom and Gloom, go right ahead", her mom stated remembering how Kira acted like her life was ending when the move was first considered. Kira rolled her eyes. Not needing to turn around to see the childish gesture, Trisha warned her daughter, "Keep doing that and they will eventually get stuck that way."

Kira wondered if she should have said something about the large wolf to her mother. She started thinking. Are there more of them? There had to be, they ran in packs. Even though the wolf she came into contact with didn't seem mean, would his pack be the same way? Curious, she decided to research wolves on the internet.

_At one time, there were two species of wolves in Texas: the southeastern red wolf (Canis rufus) and the once more widespread gray wolf (Canis lupus). The favorite among southwest conservationists is a subspecies of the gray wolf called the Mexican gray wolf (Canis lupus baileyi)._ "Hmmm, that's not what I saw today" Kira thought. _Mexican wolves once roamed across west Texas, New Mexico, Arizona and northern Mexico. After a century of persecution, poisonings, trapping and a great deal of ignorance, the last wolves were recorded in Arizona, New Mexico and in Texas in 1970. All three of these remaining Mexican lobos were killed. _"How terrible", she gasped. She kept reading. _The demise of Mexican wolves in Texas was complete by 1970. In that year, two were killed in December at separate locations in Brewster County where Big Bend National Park is located. Under natural conditions, wolves fed on a large variety of animals, with deer making up a large percentage of the total. Opportunistically, they will feed on just about anything, including rabbits, squirrels, birds and reptiles. When natural game is scarce, wolves may take livestock, but in a functioning, healthy ecosystem this is the exception, not the rule. Texas was wolf country and the wolf is as much a part of Texas natural history as the armadillo. But while armadillos are thriving, the future of the Mexican wolf in Texas is not secure. In the late 90s, Mexican wolves were released into the Greater Gila Area into Arizona and eventually New Mexico. These wolves have struggled to survive for a variety of reasons-most of them because of conflict or perceived conflict between humans and wolves._

Sitting back in her chair her mind went over what she just read and the evening events. Judging by the pictures on the website, her wolf, wasn't a Mexican wolf. "Her wolf? Where did that come from?", she thought amusingly. Asking around town would probably give her the answers she is seeking. "Yeah, that's what I'll do!", Kira thought cheerfully. Turning the laptop off, she headed to bed. Mr. Catshup was already stretched out on his back in the middle of her bed. She giggled, picked the cat up slowly and easily so she wouldn't disturb him, she then placed him at the bottom of the bed. Mr. Catshup having none of that gave her a look of exasperation, he jumped off the bed and ran out of her room like the devil was on his heels. Laughing at the cat's reaction, she slid under the covers. Kira fell asleep minutes later. That's when her dream began...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eat It Then Beat It**_

_**(Kira's Dream)**_

_Kira found herself in a forest, not sure why or where this forest was. Looking all around her she saw nothing but forest. Dressed in what she went to bed in she shivered, not from being cold, but from the thought of someone seeing her in her tank top and boy shorts. "I'm practically naked", she thought in horror. Looking in each direction she wondered which way would take her to her house. Her gut instinct telling her to start walking the way her back was facing. Her dad always said, "Always follow your gut, Kira, it won't steer you wrong". So she started walking the way she was being lead to go. _

_She felt like she had been walking for hours. Her legs and feet were beginning to hurt. She found a large rock and decided it was time for a break. Scanning the area around her she saw trees and more trees. "Where the heck is my house, the town, or anything other then trees?!", she yelled in her thoughts. She closed her eyes, feeling the start of a headache she rub her temples. Suddenly she felt a tap on her leg, she jerked her head around to look at what it could be. She saw the cutest little white owl sitting on the rock beside her right leg. It opened it's beak, she thought it would screech like owls do, but it TALKED! "The wolves aren't what they seem", was all the owl said and without another word flew away. Kira looked all around her expecting to see the wolves the owl was talking about, but didn't see anything more than what she saw a few moments ago. "Oookay, time to go...", she said in a whisper. _

_Kira kept looking around her as paranoia set in, "Who knows what could be out there hiding", she thought and shuddered. Walking faster she heard the sounds of water, finally, something other then trees to look at. As she approached the water source she heard something, not quite sure of what it could be. She decided it would be better to keep moving. She came to a creek and luckily it opened up to a small field. So hopefully the wolves wouldn't be able to ambush her as easily, or so she would like to think. Looking at the water made her thirsty, she squatted down and put her hands in the water to get a sip. After her third sip she stood up to look around some more when she caught a glimpse of movement to her left. She stood still, fear making her feel weak. _

_"Hi Kiraaaa", someone whispered in her ear making her scream and turn around. It was Jaime. "What the hell? I could have had a heart attack!", she yelled at the girl. "That would be such a shame", Jaime sneered. "Hey sweetheart, what are you doing out here?", Tyler asked Jaime as he walked over giving her a hug and kiss. Kira gritted her teeth. "Ohh...Nothing", she said as she looked Kira up and down in disgust. Kira was shooting daggers at Jaime with her eyes. "Kira, it's been a while", Tyler said as he moved closer to give her a hug. With her fists already balled up from Jaime's comment she swung and connected with his nose, sending him to the ground with blood pouring out of his nose. Jaime started screaming at her while going to Tyler. "You were always to "butch" for me", Tyler said as he got to his feet. "You were always to stupid for me! Seriously, the inbreeding is certainly obvious in your family!", Kira shouted. Jaime took a few steps towards Kira, "You REALLY don't want to come over here, I will lay you down like I did your sorry ass boyfriend!", Kira said, secretly wishing the dumb blonde would. Wiping his nose clean of the blood Tyler looked at Kira, she noted that his nostrils were flaring and he was clenching and un-clenching his fists. A little stab of fear hit Kira at the thought of Tyler seeking retribution for her punch. _

_Tyler started walking towards her making her feel the need to back up, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. He is considerably larger then her making her feel small. He was only a few steps away from her when a large black wolf ran out of the forest and pounced on him. Kira and Jaime screamed in unison. The wolf was growling and showing long sharp white teeth. Drool was hanging from it's mouth and dropped on Tyler's face. Being face to face with an enraged wolf made Tyler wet himself. Kira fell silent as she remembered the wolf, her wolf, he was protecting her. "Wolfie, it's okay, he won't hurt me now that you're here", Kira pleaded with the wolf. The wolf's lips slide down over it's teeth and looked at her, he didn't seem convinced. He looked back at Tyler growling again, but not showing his teeth. "Wolfie!", Kira shouted, "I need you to help me find my way out of here, I want to go home.", her voiced softened. The wolf looked back at her, as he got off Tyler the wolf stepped on Tyler's private area making him groan in pain. Kira silently giggled._

_Kira and her wolf left the area, she followed the wolf, hoping it was the right way to go. As they made their way into the forest on the opposite side of the creek it got foggy. The further they went the thicker the fog got. "So strange", Kira thought. Lost in her thoughts she lost sight of the wolf. "Wolfie?...Wolfie!", she started to panic. "He's not here", a deep male voiced called out. She couldn't see anyone. "Do you know which way Wolfie went?", Kira asked. "Couldn't say", the male voice replied sounding like he was smiling when he said it. "Who are you?", Kira called out her question. "Dax", was all the male voice said. Getting irritated Kira blew out a deep calming breath. "Where are you?", she asked in a exhausted tone. "Here", Dax said. That did it, she was moving on, she was tired of his vague answers. _

_Walking in the direction she thought the wolf went she bumped into something hard. She looked up and saw the most breath taking man she had ever seen. He had short black hair with the front part hanging a little longer slightly covering his left eye. His right eye was a perfect shade of blue. His nose straight, cheekbones high, lips full, his shoulders wide, a tight black v-neck shirt showed of a perfectly muscled chest and stomach. Dark blue jean pants wrapped around narrow hips and hugged thick muscled legs. He was so tall and just staring down at her with an amused look. God, she had been checking him out thoroughly and he let her! She took a step back, a bit embarrassed now. "Are you Dax?", she asked timidly. "Sure am, angel", he replied with a sexy as sin smile, making her heart skip a beat. Even though she took a step back she could still feel the heat from his body, it was doing weird things to her.  
_

_They stood there staring at each other, Kira not knowing what to say and not really trusting herself to talk, Dax seemed content to just study her. She suddenly remembered what she was wearing. Dax smiled as if her knew what she was thinking. Kira saw a tree and ran towards it, but Dax grabbed her around the waist and brought her to his chest. "What are you doing?! .Go!", Kira shouted while pounding his chest with her hands. He didn't seem to feel it or he was a good actor. "I'm doing this...", he said before he bent down and started kissing her. His lips were warm and soft, she found it hard to resist. Opening her mouth he slide his tongue in, she groaned in his mouth and he growled in approval. With their tongues sweeping across each other she forgot about everything else. His hands starting sliding down her back about to cup her... _**Beep**...**Beep**...**Beep**

* * *

Kira sat straight up in the bed, panting like a animal with sweat beading up on her forehead and other places. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 8am. With a moan she hit the alarm clock to make it stop that infernal noise, she wanted to go back to sleep and try to finish the dream. Then she remembered her mother would be expecting her down for breakfast soon so they could get an early start on their trip to town. So she set out towards her bathroom to wash the sweat from her body and brush the funk out of her mouth.

She walked into the kitchen, her mouth watering at the smell of breakfast. Her mom was busy cooking while her dad sat at the table hovering over his coffee looking more like a zombie than her dad. "Hi Daddy", Kira said cheerfully and kissed his rough cheek. "Hey Sunshine", he said weakly. "Rough night?", she asked. "Yep, anything and everything that could go wrong _DID _go wrong", he responded dryly. "I'm sorry dad. Are you off today?", she asked as she bit into a piece of toast that popped out of the toaster. "I'm off for the next couple of days. I can take that time to work on the house a little", he smiled. "Not before you get some long-over-due sleep!", her mom shot over her shoulder. "Yes Mother", her dad said making everyone laugh.

They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. Kira studied her dad. Zachary Jade kept his chestnut brown hair shaved. He has always been sensitive about his receding hairline, so he figured he rather have no hair. His eyes a dark brown color, reminding her of chocolate. "Yummm", she thought. His nose long and straight, his lips slightly thin. Her dad's height is in the average category. His body would be average too she thought. He really is handsome, but in a average way. His job as maintenance man at the paper mill plant just outside of town, she couldn't recall the name of the plant. It paid more then his last job, but it seemed to be more demanding. Her mom found a job as a secretary at the Sheriff's office. The original secretary retired. When they finished eating, her dad went to bed.

As the girls walked out to the car Kira got an idea. "Let me drive mom", she said wiggling her eyebrows. "I don't know, the roads are curvy", Trisha said to her daughter. "How am I suppose to learn if I don't try? Come on mom, you'll be right beside me and I'll go slow.", Kira pleaded. Tossing the keys to her daughter, Trisha hoped she wouldn't need a nerve pill when the ride ended.

True to her word, Kira drove slow and acted responsibly. The stopped at the Sheriff's Office first. Sheriff Young was standing outside smoking a cigarette when Kira drove up and parked. "I'll be right back", Trisha said getting out. "Trisha, who is your chauffeur? She looks mighty young", the Sheriff was kidding of course and winked at Kira. "Just some girl I picked up off the road", Trisha said laughing going inside the building. Kira shook her head at the two. Looking out the windows of the car at the small town she could see a diner of some sort named Eat It Then Beat It. Kira started laughing, "Guess they don't like people hanging around after they have ate", she thought shaking her head.

She saw various little shops, the Blue Ridge Post Office, the town's Volunteer Fire Department, and a auto shop named Smitty's Auto. Remembering that she was going to ask around town about wolves and her mom was taking a long time so Kira decided to ask the Sheriff and Deputy. Kira walked to the building, but she bumped into her mom. "Sorry I took so long, there was a file missing, I need to stop by the post office, we'll have lunch after", Trisha said. Kira nodded. "I'll just walk around, do a little exploring", Kira told her mom. "Don't go far, I don't want to look all over town for you", her mom said with a smile.

Kira started walking towards the diner. Whatever they served smells good. Barbecue she thought. She kept walking, stopping occasionally to look at merchandise through the windows of the shops. She stopped at the last shop window, fascinated by a quilt, the different designs seem to come together and make a wolf's head. A large silhouette appeared in the window behind her. Thinking it was the Sheriff coming over to tease her some more she thought she would beat him to the punch, " I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?", Kira said as she turned around to see his expression. Her eyes widened, it wasn't the Sheriff, it was like he walked out of her dream, Dax stood in front of her dressed and looked exactly as he did in her dream. She felt her knees go weak, she leaned against the window that was now at her back.

Dax scratched the back of his neck not sure what to say now that she practically bit his head off. They stood there staring at each other, both seemed embarrassed. Just as he was about to leave she grabbed his arm. He stopped, feeling a tingling sensation travel up his arm from the spot her hand rested. He looked back at her, she seemed to be struggling, trying to find the right thing to say. She's so adorable he thought. "What's you're name?", he asked. She looked up at him, "K..Kira". He liked that name, feeling relieved he finally knew her name. "I was just on my way to get some lunch, would you like to join me?", Dax offered. Forgetting her mom Kira agreed with a nod of her head. "I really need to talk to him, he's just a guy, a incredibly hot guy, but made up of flesh and bones like everyone" Kira thought as they made their way to the Eat It Then Beat It diner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Romeo and Juliet**

The diner was filled with the aroma of barbecue and other food she couldn't quiet place. She sat across from Dax in a booth. He was studying the menu. She looked at hers trying to decide what she wanted. The waitress, a big breasted redhead, came over to their table with pen and pad in hand. She leaned over in front of Dax with cleavage spilling out of her tight waitress uniform. Kira rolled her eyes. "Hello cutie", the waitress said. Not taking his eyes off the menu said a quick greeting. He only looked up when he asked Kira if she was ready to order. Kira bit back a satisfied grin and told the rude waitress what she wanted. "I'll have the tri-tip sandwich, fries, and a Pepsi." She put her menu back where she got it. Dax smiled at her and placed his order. "I want the spare rib plate with loaded fries, cole slaw, and a Mt. Dew." He winked at Kira making her heart slam in her chest. The waitress took the orders and walked off more then a little perturbed she couldn't get Dax's attention.

"She seems to like you" Kira said trying to make conversation. Dax shrugged, "She likes everyone, if you know what I mean." Gross, Kira thought. Some women needed more self respect. "So Kira, tell me about yourself", Dax asked with a grin. God, did he know what that grin does to her? She smiled shyly, "I'm from Houston, me and my parents just moved here. We live in a two story farm house just outside of town." "Ahhh, the old Manning house", Dax interjected. "I guess, I don't know who owned it before us", Kira shrugged. "The Mayor always wanted the land, but Mr. Manning wouldn't sell it. I bet he will go to your parents and offer them something for the house and property...Something's very weird about the whole thing", Dax speculated . "I wonder why he wants it?", Kira asked. "No one knows, at least no one I have talked to", he confessed.

"Speaking of weird things, I saw a wolf in the woods, I was going to ask around town to see if there are many of them here", Kira mentioned. Dax tensed up, he didn't think she would go around town asking people about it. He wasn't sure what to tell her. Thinking fast he blurted out, "Maybe someone around here raises them and one got out." "Yeah, could be, this wolf was really sweet, but very big", she replied with a nervous giggle thinking of the animal. Dax smiled inwardly. He would have to ask his friend Blake what he thinks of the situation, Blake could keep his mouth shut so he knew he could trust him. "So tell me about yourself Dax", Kira bravely asked. "I was born and raised here. I live in a small community not far from here. Me and my family are mostly Indian, so the community is kind of like a reservation you could say", he smiled at her. "How old are you?", Kira broke in. "17, I don't go to school anymore because I graduated early. How old are you?", he questioned. "15, and I _still _go to school", she answered. They both laughed at how she said "still". They shot questions back and forth during their meal, learning a great deal about each other. Kira was beginning to relax when her frantic mom came into the restaurant looking for her missing daughter.

She shouted for the whole diner to hear, "Has anyone seen my daughter Kira Jade, she's 15, short, she has brown hair and green eyes!" Kira coughed on her soda and cringed. Everyone was looking at her, including her mom, but she was glaring. Trisha marched over to the table, looking at her then at Dax. Kira didn't know what to say, she had forgotten her mother. Dax stood up with his hand held out to shake hers, "Sorry Mrs. Jade, I invited Kira to lunch and we lost track of time talking", he smiled. Trisha smiled back at him and shook his hand. "It's okay, I didn't know where Kira went and I got scared. You should have told me, Kira", she said looking at Kira. "Sorry mom", Kira said in a small voice. She would hear about this all the way home, she just knew it. "Won't you sit down and join us?", Daxed asked Trisha. "No...thank you, looks like you two are finished and we should be on our way back home", she replied sending a look to Kira that said **get moving**.

Kira scooted out of the booth and stood up. She looked at Dax apologetically, "Thanks for lunch, it was nice meeting you". "Nice meeting you too, here's my cell phone number if you ever want to get some lunch or something again", he said while scribbling his number on a napkin. _Or something_, Kira kept running through her head excitedly. She took his number and smiled at him then jogged to catch up to her mom, mentally trying to prepare herself for what was to come.

In the car on the way home her mom didn't say anything. The silence was making Kira squirm. Finally her mom spoke, "He is to old for you". "He's 17, only two years older", Kira corrected her mom. "He can't be, he looks like he is in his twenties", her mom said. "He told me 17", Kira said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I guess I will have to find out", her mom replied nonchalantly. We'll talk more about this whole mess when we get home, maybe your dad will have something to add to this". Kira cringed, now her mom was going to include her dad, great.

They had the _talk_ over dinner. It was horrifyingly embarrassing. They said their peace and then went into the whole birds and the bees talk. Kira had lost her appetite then. Not wanting to replay the conversation in her head she called Olivia, her best friend from Houston. Olivia answered the phone enthusiastically, "OMG girl, I have been meaning to call you. I miss you so much!" Giggling Kira replied, "I've missed you too, what's been going on? I can sense a story coming." "You won't believe it! I didn't want to tell you at first, but then I got to thinking that you should know and being your best friend, I should tell you", Olivia rushed. Oh God, what the heck does she need to tell me, Kira thought. "Right after you moved I noticed Tyler and Jaime hanging around each other more, now I here they are an item", Olivia practically shrieked. "That's not surprising, I even had a dream about it", Kira said not really feeling bitter about it anymore. Dax looked better then Tyler and seemed more mature too. Oh how she'll love to post pictures of her and Dax on Facebook ( if that were to happen) to rub in Tyler's face, Kira thought wickedly to herself. "What?! You're not shocked or at the very least mad?", Olivia yelled. Holding the phone away from her ear until her friend's rant was over she said, "I was at first when Tyler broke up with me. I had a feeling he would hook up with her, but I've met someone and I really like him". "You have?! Tell me all about him. Tyler is a loser and doesn't deserve a second thought!", her friend ranted some more. So Kira told her everything she knew about Dax. The phone call lasted for a couple hours, they talked about Dax, what everyone in Houston was up too, and the boring every day life events they missed out on by not being together.

* * *

Dax watched as Trisha and Kira drove off. He hoped Kira wouldn't get into too much trouble. He walked back to Smitty's to finish his work for the day. He had a part time job working on cars. "Who was that hot-mamma that I saw you with", Smitty asked grinning wide at him. Grinning back, he couldn't help it, he told Smitty a little bit about Kira. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do", his boss joked. Dax threw his oily rag at the man telling him to get lost. Laughing he turned to the car that needed the repairs.

Quitting time came and Dax got into the old beat up Ford truck his dad gave him. He wasn't even sure what year it was made, maybe the 1800's, he thought with a laugh. Old Betsy got him where he needed to go and back home again, he couldn't complain. He patted the dash board as if praising the hunk of steel for it's good deeds.

Pulling up to his house he could see that his older brother Ryan was visiting. Ryan is 10 years older, he left home to start his own pack. He has 6 members so far. They live up north in Oklahoma. Ryan has Dax's black hair, dark blue eyes, they look black sometimes. He's 6'0", his red tan hints to overexposure of the sun recently. He is the roughest of the three brothers and has various scars on his body to prove it. His ears are a little to small and Dax won't hesitate to bring it up when Ryan starts his crap. He loves his brother though. Because of Ryan, Dax is a tough wolf. His older brother Darren, first born and Ryan, second born always like to tease him and kick his butt. Being a younger brother was hell.

He walked in the house and went to the kitchen. He knew dinner would be waiting for him. Everyone was already at the table eating. He washed his hands, grabbed his plate and sat down. His brother punched him in the arm, "Hello little bro". "Hi OLDer bro, Dax joked. Ryan laughed. "How was work today", Reno asked Dax. "Boring, same as usual", Dax added. Dax wouldn't tell them about Kira, she was the highlight of his day. "How was your day?", he looked at his parents. "I had to work with the WORST boss ever!", his mom announced abruptly, looking pointedly at Reno. "Yeah? Well, I had the WORST day ever! That Spencer Aldridge is a thorn in my ass , complains about any little thing and every little thing. Why doesn't he looked for another pack if he can't handle the fact I'm alpha and he isn't?", Reno grumbled. "I agree honey, like I said before, don't stress yourself out over that man and his bitter family.", Abby advised her mate. "Dax, I hear Lita Aldridge has been looking for you", Ryan snickered. "That's Spencer's daughter, right?", Abby guessed. "That would be correct", Ryan replied. "I don't want you hanging around that girl, she's bad news. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree and all that", his dad warned him. "You have nothing to worry about, I don't like her. She's pretty, but the problem is, she knows it. She uses everyone that is stupid enough to get close to her", Dax explained. "That must be embedded in the Aldridge gene", Reno barked with laughter. Everyone laughed, his mom playfully hit Reno's shoulder and told him he was the devil which made them laugh even harder when his dad did his version of the devil.

After dinner they all moved into the living room. "Ryan when are you going to take a mate?", their mom whined. Dax cried with laughter and at the look on his brother's face. "Blunt aren't we?", Ryan hissed. "I just want to know, I would love grand children", Abby confessed. "You've got Darren for that, me, I love being a bachelor", he gulped. "And what are you laughing at? I can't wait for your turn, punk", Ryan snarled, making Dax laugh harder. "Here's 20 cents. Call all your friends and bring back my change!", Ryan jested trying change the subject. "Ohhh, it's that time, is it?", Dax asked merrily. Their parents started shaking their heads, looking from one son to the other. They thought it was funny some of the things their children came up with when insulting each other.

"How did you get here anyway? Did someone leave your cage open?", Dax taunted.

"Do you still love nature, despite what it did to you?", Ryan shot back.

"I hear the only place you're ever invited is outside.", Dax added.

"Did you know your birth certificate is an apology letter from the condom factory?", Ryan asked and roared with laughter.

"You are proof God has a sense of humor", Dax chimed in.

"Alright boys, that's enough", Reno spoke. Their parents were red in the face from laughing.

Laughing at themselves they gave each other a quick hug in a show of no hard feelings. Dax informed everyone that he was going over to Blake's house for a little while.

Blake Conner is the Beta's son. They are best friends, just like their dad's. Blake is a 17 year old tall lanky wolf, but despite his lanky form he is very stout. With long blonde hair, long thick lashes over big brown eyes, the females turned to putty when he is around. Blake is a big flirt too, somehow the girls liked his cheesy pick-up lines Dax thought as he got into his truck. Driving towards Blake's house he saw some girls talking on the side of the road. Slowing down just in case someone were to fall or enter the road not seeing him he would be able to avoid hitting them. A girl waved with both hands for him to stop, he did.

Lita sashayed up to the driver's window. "What brings you out this evening Dax?", Lita purred. "Going to Blake's", Dax answered. "My parents aren't at home right now, why don't you take me home and stay for a movie?", Lita hinted while running her fingertip along his forearm that was resting in the open window. Pulling his arm away and grabbing the steering wheel he replied, "No thank you, I really need to talk to Blake, but if you need a ride I can drop you off at your house." "Okay, thanks", Lita sounded disappointed. She climbed in the truck and sat in the middle next to him, to close. She placed her hand on his thigh and giggled. He wanted to remove her hand, but knew she would put it right back. He drove off, driving faster then he had before.

He arrived at her house in record speed. "Why...Dax, someone could get the impression that you are in a hurry to get me home", she faked a pout. "I'm just in a hurry", he snorted. "Look Dax, I know you get nervous around me, but maybe if we spent more time together we could get to know one another. You wouldn't be nervous anymore.", she stated. "Maybe, but I don't think it's a good idea, plus I'm interested in someone else", Dax admitted. She removed her hand and sat straight up looking peeved. "Why wouldn't it be a good idea and who are you interested in?", she snapped. "Well, for one thing our families aren't exactly on friendly terms, as far as who I'm interested in, it's not someone you know and frankly none of you business", he blurted out letting his anger get the best of him. Lita gasped anger boiling in the depths of her gray eyes.

With a frustrated sigh Dax added, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude." "It's alright", she sputtered. "I just thought we could be the modern day Romeo and Juliet", she said innocently. Dax turned his head to look at her. She really doesn't give up. "Thanks for the ride, I guess I'll see you around", she said when he didn't respond to her last statement. She got out of the truck and walked up to her house, before opening the front door she looked back at Dax. He wondered what she was thinking and then decided he didn't care. Leaving her there on her front porch he headed towards Blake's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Dax having arrived at Blake's house sat in his room, looking around the messy room, he saw clothes all over the floor. He wasn't sure if they were clean or dirty.

Blake's walls were covered with posters of beautiful women. Dax shook his head and smiled.

"Don't mind the room, I haven't cleaned up yet", Blake said coming out of the bathroom.

"You say that every time I come here", Dax chuckled.

"I wanted to show you what Lita wrote on her facebook page", Blake smirked. There's no telling what she put Dax thought. Sitting in the chair Blake just cleaned off for him he waited for facebook to load. Once loaded Blake went to Lita's profile.

Lita Aldridge

_Dax gave me a ride home tonight! He is so hot and I just know we are meant to be! So whoever is interested in him, BACK OFF! :)_

Like · Comment · Share · 10 minutes ago

29 people likes this.

Rachel Devon _WTG GURL! _10 minutes ago · Like

Melissa George _He is HOT! I'm so jealous!_ 8 minutes ago · Like

David Wyatt _I like girl fights!_ 7 minutes ago · Like

Lita Aldridge _IKR! David your so stupid! I'll kick ass over Dax. He's mine! 7_ minutes ago · Like

Jasmine Reed _I feel SO sorry for you. My brother doesn't like you, he's just a nice guy. You really need to find a hobby, quit obsessing over my brother! _4 minutes ago · Like

David Wyatt _Hell Yes! What'd I say?! Ggggiiiirrrrllll FIGHT! _4 minutes ago · Like_  
_

Lita Aldridge _Ahhh Jaz, honey, you have no clue what your brother likes. I feel SO sorry for you! Having a nice time at kiddie camp? LMAO _2 minutes ago · Like

Jasmine Reed _Sure am and I'll show you everything I've learned in kiddie camp when I get home. 3:) _2 minutes ago · Like

Blake Conner _Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent. Oh and BTW, Dax is reading this and he is pissed! Have a good night troll. _1 minutes ago · Like

Dax was pissed, who does she think she is spreading around her lies?! She had some nerve.

"Anyone that believes her is an idiot, don't worry about it", said Blake.

"Yeah, I guess, it still ticks me off at her gall", Dax said.

"Can you write Jaz and tell her to call mom, she's been waiting impatiently", Dax asked Blake.

"Yeah, sure thing. How much longer does she have at boot camp?", Blake questioned.

"2 or 3 more weeks, I think", Dax shrugged.

After talking to Jaz, Blake turned in his chair and asked Dax what he wanted to do.

"I have something I need to tell you", Dax mentioned.

"Hmmm, sounds interesting, I'm all ears bro", Blake answered. Dax proceeded in telling Blake everything that happened with Kira. Blake just listening contently.

"What do you think I should do? I _really _like her", Dax moaned.

"I know a lot of the older wolves have had flings with human females and it worked out", Blake shrugged.

"I don't want a fling", Dax growled.

"All I can say is, DON'T FALL IN LOVE", Blake demanded. With a sigh Dax fell back on Blake's bed.

* * *

Lita sat on her bed thinking. Sure Dax is hot, but what her family needed was the alpha position. It was rightfully her dad's, but Grant Miller, the old stupid dying alpha, appointed Reno Reed as alpha.

She needed a plan. Her dad told her to use any means possible to get the desired results. Okay Dad...will do, will do.

With her strawberry blonde hair that stopped at the middle of her back, her eyes a blueish gray color with long dark lashes, lips full and experienced, flat and slightly muscled stomach, bootylicious butt, and long legs, she could get what she wanted, she smiled.

"Dax Reed, you will be mine and the alpha position will be in my family like it should have been", Lita said to no one in particular.

* * *

After agonizing over it, Kira decided to call Dax. It was a Saturday and her parents said it would be okay to go out with Dax if they met him first. Kira picked up her phone with shaky hands and dialed his number.

"Hello?", came a deep voice.

"Hey, is this Dax?", Kira winched and silently cursed her stuttering tongue.

"Yes...Is this Kira?", he asked. YES! He remembered her, she did a little jig in the middle of her room.

"Kira? You still there?", he asked confused.

"Y..Yes, I'm here", she stammered.

"How have you been?", Dax asked.

"I've been bored out of my mind, but other then that I've been good", she chuckled.

"That's great to hear, well not the being bored part. I can help remedy that. Would you like to go somewhere tonight?", he asked hopeful.

"Yes, I would love to, but there's one thing, my parents want to meet you", she gulped.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from loving parents, it won't be a problem", Dax stated.

Feeling relieved she told him where she lived forgetting he already knew. They agreed upon 7pm and hung their phones up to get ready.

Dax arrived 10 minutes early. Kira was still getting ready, not being able to decide on the right outfit. Zach invited Dax in and led him to the living room.

"So, where are you taking my sweet, innocent, baby girl tonight?", Zach asked. Dax laughed inwardly.

"I plan to take her to Greenville to see a movie. I'm going to let her decide what movie to pick. After that, if she is hungry we can go to any place she wants to eat. I'll have my cell phone and I'll give you my number.", Dax said.

Zach nodded, apparently please. "How many accidents have you been in since getting your license?," he asked.

"None", Dax replied.

"Do you drink and will you be drinking tonight?", Zach continued.

"I don't drink and I don't plan to start drinking tonight", Dax assured Zach.

"Good, one more thing, if I find out that you had intercourse with my daughter, I _WILL _cut your balls off!", Zach hissed and pulled out a over size bowie knife appearing to dig out the dirt under his nails.

Dax widened his eyes for a second then he said, "Got it." He respected her dad for threatening him, he thought with a laugh.

Kira came down the stairs a few minutes later. Dax couldn't do anything other than stare at her. She dressed casual. She had her hair pulled up with strands falling down around her face.

She wore a light gray tight v-neck shirt, she had a matching scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, tight blue jeans that hugged her hips and shapely legs, on the cutest little feet and toes she wore brown sandals. She is so beautiful.

Kira stopped at the bottom of the stair case. Dax stared at her and she did the same. He wore his hair in his typical sexy style with his bangs falling into one eye. He had a dark gray shirt on that showed off his muscles.

Dark gray pants that weren't that tight, but showed off well toned legs. He wore black Nike high-tops. He's incredibly sexy.

"A..Are you ready to go?", Dax stuttered a bit.

"Yes", she smiled shyly. She walked up to her dad that was standing in the living room doorway watching what was happening between them.

She gave him and kiss, "Tell mom I love her and good bye."

"Sure will, you kids behave yourselves", he looked at Dax pointedly. Kira rolled her eyes and they walked to Dax's truck.

* * *

Dax pulled into the movie theater parking lot, it was packed. Getting out of the truck he swiftly came to her side and opened the door for her.

"Wow, you're quick", she stated and giggled.

"I can be when I want", he chuckled.

As they walked through the parking lot Dax took Kira's hand. Her hand so soft and tiny in his. He liked the way their hands felt together.

Kira looked down at their hands and squealed in her thoughts. His hand is huge and rough. Yeah, he worked with his hands a lot. No sissy here, she smiled to herself.

They walked up to the ticket booth and waited in line. She noticed various girls staring at Dax. Kira wanted to lift the conjoined hands up to show that SHE was with him.

"What would you like to see?", he asked breaking her thoughts.

"World War Z!", she blurted out and winced.

Quickly, she added, "Sorry, I've been wanting to see this since I saw the trailers."

He laughed, "No problem, I'm kind of glad I don't have to sit through a chick flick."

They both laughed. Dax hoped that the movie wouldn't sell out by time they got up to the ticket booth. He listened with his keen hearing hoping to hear what the others were going to see. He mostly heard comments about Kira.

_"She is so hot, if she was my date I wouldn't see much of the movie"_, a guy laughed with his buddy.

_"She isn't hot enough to be with him, I would make his night"_, a girl said to her friend. They both looked at Kira and started laughing.

Dax quickly stopped listening, he was getting mad. Some of the other guys were saying obscene things and other girls were being down right nasty.

"Is something wrong?", Kira asked Dax. He was looking a little angry.

"Not really, I don't like being in a crowd sometimes", he stated while putting a smile on his face.

They made small talk while waiting and sooner then they thought it was their turn. Luck was on their side, they were able to get tickets for WWZ.

Inside the lines were terribly long for refreshments. They both sighed and agreed that they weren't hungry enough to wait in line.

* * *

The movie was better then they both had thought. They went over various details on their way to the truck. Dax open her door as usual, but instead of closing it and walking to his side he stood there.

With his hands propped up on the top of cab he leaned in close to her. She thought he was going to kiss her, something she had been secretly hoping for all night.

"Where would you like to go eat?", he said in a low voice and close to her.

"Uhhh...you pick this time", she stuttered a little because of his closeness.

He smiled at her an leaned closer. He reached for her chin and brought her face up to look at him. Stroking her cheek softly with his thumb. It felt really good. She closed her eyes.

"So beautiful", he whispered, but she heard. Her eyes shot open and looked at him.

"You don't believe me or has no one told you that before?", he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Both", she admitted, a little embarrassed and she didn't know why.

"Get use to it angel", he said. She smiled a little not knowing what else to say.

He leaned forward, getting very close to her. She held her breathe waiting. She licked her dry lips unconsciously. That made him look at her lips. Coming even closer his lips brushed the corner of her mouth lightly. He backed up and closed her door softly.

* * *

They decided to eat at a local fast food restaurant. Having placed their orders they walked to an empty booth and sat down.

"DAX!", they heard someone calling out. They looked around and saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair walking their way. Dax cringed and Kira looked confused.

They girl bent down and kissed Dax on the cheek, she was aiming for his mouth, but Dax turned his head anticipating the move. Kira resisted the urge to get up an walk out. Who the hell was this chick?!

"Lita what the hell do you want?", Dax asked, clearly he was annoyed.

"No need to get an attitude, why don't you introduce me to your little friend?", she motioned towards Kira. Kira was quickly getting pissed and fed up.

"Kira this is _Lita_, Lita this is my _date _Kira", Dax said with a growl.

"Nice to meet you", Lita was looking her up and down, clearly not a friendly gesture. Kira simply nodded afraid if she spoke something very mean would come flying out.

"Does she talk?", Lita asked Dax.

"Yes, I talk, but not to trash", Kira let slip out. Dax starting laughing. Lita was not amused.

"Is that right? Nice girl Dax, she doesn't even know me and she is passing judgement as is she is perfect.", Lita seethed.

"Look Lita, I don't know why you bothered coming over here, but we are on a date and I would appreciate if you let us have our privacy", Dax said bluntly.

"Sure...And thank you for giving me a ride to my house earlier", she said in a suggesting tone and winked at Dax.

Kira felt sick. Was Dax having sex with this girl? Was that why she was not happy to see her with Dax? Suddenly she felt like going home.

"Dax, I'm not hungry anymore, could you please take me home.", she asked when Lita left, not looking at him.

"Please don't listen to Lita.", Dax pleaded.

"Yeah sure, but I would really like to get home. I have some...stuff to do I just realized.", Kira lied.

"Okay, if that's what you want", Dax felt defeated and more then pissed at Lita. He would take care of her when they were both back on pack land.

* * *

Stopping in front of Kira's house Dax looked over at her. She hadn't said anything on the way there and she kept her eyes on the passenger window. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want them to part like this.

"Kira, Lita...", he began.

Kira cut him off, "Thanks for the movie and meal, but I really need to go. Take care Dax." She left before he could say anything. He got out of the truck intending to go after her, but she went in the house quickly.

Shoving his hand through his hair, he groaned. The date was going great and then Lita had to show up.

He got in his truck and drove off. When he was away from Kira's house he hit the steering wheel and started cussing. Kira would probably not want to see him again.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month ago since her date with Dax, she hadn't seen him since. The big black wolf started showing up after that. She sometimes went out to sit with it and talk. Mostly the wolf would just come and go as if checking to make sure everything was okay on the property.

One day in town with her mom she met a girl named Jasmine. They quickly became friends, they had so much in common and they would be in the same grade when school starts. Jasmine had been away at some sort of boot camp. Jaz, what she likes to be called, would never go into details.

Kira was getting ready for her night out with Jaz. They have been planning on a trip to Greenville. City Stages was going to be held there. It's a block long event with various food vendors with a lot of bands playing. She had never been and Jaz was excited to take her. Jaz said there were always a ton of hot guys there from all over.

Kira decided to wear her hot pink halter top with some denim shorts and her matching pink flats. She pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail bun. She applied her make-up lightly, she was never one for wearing heavy make-up. Of course she didn't really need to wear any.

She checked herself over and liked her overall appearance. She walked to her dresser and applied her favorite perfume, Vera Wang's Princess. She grabbed her denim jacket, just in case she got chilly tonight and walked down to the living room to wait on Jaz.

Her mom was sitting on the sofa reading a book. Judging by the picture on the front, it was a steamy romance novel. Her mom looked up and smiled.

"You look great hon", her mom said.

"Thanks, Jaz hasn't called has she?", Kira asked.

"Nope. Do you have your cell phone?"

"Yeah, is dad here?"

"Yes, I think I saw him in the basement fiddling with...something.", Trisha said.

Walking down to the basement, Kira wanted to tell her dad she would be leaving soon. Before she made it all the way down the steps she heard her dad's voice.

"Isn't your shorts...short?", he asked again raising a brow.

"Dang dad, these aren't as short as most girls wear. At least my butt cheeks are still hidden.", she said with an eye roll.

"I don't care what other girls where, they aren't my daughter.", he stated flatly. She noticed he was holding some letters, one of them was from the Mayor's office.

Kira walked up to her dad and gave him a hug and kiss on his cheek. She really was a daddy's girl. No one would ever be as great as her dad. Her mom called her from upstairs letting her know that Jaz had arrived.

She said goodbye to her dad and ran up the stairs, stopping briefly to hug and kiss her mom goodbye. "See you later mom!", she called out.

"Have fun and BE CAREFUL!", her mom yelled after her.

* * *

Jaz's friend Tia was driving a convertible! How cool is that?! After introducing Kira to Tia they turned up the radio and headed out. Kira liked Tia, she could see that they would become friends quickly.

Tia was 17 years old and her car was a graduation gift from her parents. Another teen that graduated early, she thought. Dax entered her thoughts and she quickly pushed them away. She was going to have fun tonight!

The girls laughed, sung along with the radio, and talked about all the hot guys they were going to talk to tonight. Kira was having a blast so far. This was what she needed.

When they finally arrived they had to redo their hair, Tia also reapplied her make-up. They got out of the car and started their walk to City Stages.

They could hear the loud music being played by a band and smelled various foods being cooked. It was so crowded and there wasn't a shortage of hot guys either.

They pointed them out an giggled. They also laughed at some girls that acted like their shit didn't stink. They kept walking until they stood in front of one stage with a male band playing a heavy mental song. The band members were hot and Kira laughed because it looked like Tia was drooling.

The guitarist winked at Kira and she slapped her hand over her opened mouth an screamed. Tia and Jaz were jumping around screaming at the other band members. They eventually started dancing unaware of the attention they were getting.

* * *

"Hey Dax, there's Jaz!", Blake exclaimed nudging Dax.

Dax looked over to where Blake was pointing and seen his sister, Tia, and...Kira. Nodding his head to let Blake know he'd seen his sister, but couldn't take his eyes off Kira flirting with Rixx, the guitarist of Midnight Moon. He felt his temperature rise.

Without thinking he started walking over to the girls. Just as he reached the girls Lita came up quickly and threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her mouth on his. While doing this, Lita bumped into Kira and now she was looking right at them!

He pushed Lita away, his eyes never leaving Kira's shocked ones. Lita was talking to him, but he didn't hear a word at first. Kira's shocked look quickly turned to an angry look, she looked away and started walking off.

"Dax? Are you listening to me?", Lita asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you Lita?! If my parents hadn't taught me it was wrong to hit girls, I would...", he couldn't finish.

"E.X.C.U.S.E. ME?!", she shouted enraged.

"How can I put this so you will understand?...I DO NOT LIKE YOU! Leave me alone dammit!", he shouted back losing his temper again.

By this time Jaz and Tia was watching Dax. He walked past the girls, Jaz giving him a confused looked as he walked in the direction Kira went.

* * *

Kira couldn't believe that Dax was there, she should have known that he would take his slut to City Stages. But did they have to flaunt themselves in front of her? She wasn't humiliated enough from the date with Dax?! She was seething when the hot guitarist walked up to her.

"Hey there", he said to her.

"Hi", she said lightly.

"I'm Rixx and what is your name, Angel?", he asked.

"I'm Kira", she replied with a slight smile on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay, it's nothing important."

"Anything upsetting you is important."

"Really, it's not important. You're really good with the guitar.", she said trying to change the subject.

"Thank you, I like to think so.", he smiled a white tooth grin.

He was really hot, his long black hair hanging around his wide shoulders. He had a few tattoo's that she could see coming out of the sleeves of his black shirt. His tan muscled skin looked a little sweaty from being on stage. His green eyes were beautiful, his cheek bones high.

As they talked and laughed she saw a very angry Dax approaching. She stiffened, he almost looked like a different person, his eyes looked like they were glowing with rage. Before she could think anything else Dax grabbed Rixx and slung him into a tree a few yards away. That wasn't humanly possible, she thought!

* * *

Dax saw red when he found Kira with Rixx. He was losing control of his temper. Rixx is not the type of guy Kira should be around, he would hurt her like all the others.

Dax quickly grabbed Rixx an threw him. Rixx shrugged his shoulders, smiled, and slowly stood up rage blazing in his eyes.

"Don't hold back or I am going to break you." Rixx snarled at Dax.

Dax flicked his hand, as if to say. "Come on."

Rixx rushed at Dax. Rixx dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach Dax and land a punch, but Dax sidestepped to the right just enough and the fist passed a hairs breath from his face. Quickly, before Rixx could respond with a follow-up, Dax swiftly punched Rixx in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and stunning him for a brief moment.

The quick blow had opened Rixx up for another attack and Dax obliged him, putting a simple sidekick into the other shapeshifter's side, doubling him over. Dax followed that up with a quick rising uppercut. The crowd watching their fight let out a collective wince for Rixx.

Using the environment to his advantage, Rixx back flipped onto the wall and pushed off towards Dax. The maneuver sent him front flipping towards Dax and just before he reached him, Rixx flattened his body out, feet first. Instead of colliding with his adversary though, Rixx opted to wrap his feet around Dax's neck instead.

The maneuver caught Dax off guard. Rixx used his momentum in a creative way, instead of piling into his opponent, he jerked to the right and swung around Dax. Then, when he was directly behind his opponent, Rixx curled his legs into his body and angled his body towards the ground, changing the direction of his fall, putting the weight of his jump into a powerful throw.

Dax was pulled off his feet violently and was thrown into the air. He skidded and tumbled along the ground, uncontrolled. A groan escaped his lips as the pain from the attack started setting in. During the throw, Rixx had planted both hands on the ground. When he completed the attack, he sprang off his hands, throwing himself into a quick back spring.

When Rixx was almost to Dax, Dax bounded off the ground and threw himself into a spin that would have made an expert gymnast jealous. Just as Dax was about to reach Rixx, he threw one of his legs out, shin angled down. The entire force from the spin was pushed into his leg.

The entire place was silent, it was as if time itself was holding its breath as Dax descended. Every person watching the fight was so enthralled, watching for the next move in the epic fight. Rixx barely had time to breath, let alone dodge. But, it was a testament to his experience in fighting that Rixx kept the presence of mind to roll to the right in a desperate dodge. Just in time.

Dax's leg smashed into the ground, slamming into the ground with his knee and shin flat, crushing the ground into a torrent of dirt and rocks that rose up around him in the air. By this time older shapeshifter's ran up to hold Dax and Rixx back in hope of stop the fighting.

Many humans were attending City Stages and have witnessed their fight. They were going to be in trouble. How could they explain their strength? Dax looked over to Kira, she had a look of shock and confusion on her face. What had he done? He let his jealousy get to him possibly exposing his people.

* * *

"What were you two thinking?!", Reno yelled. Dax and Rixx stood in front of their alpha with their hands behind their backs and their shoulders slumped. They said nothing.

"I asked a question!", Reno yelled again.

"We weren't thinking", Dax said sadly.

"I hear you started this mess", his dad added.

"Yes, I did", he gritted his teeth still angry over Rixx trying to get his claws into Kira.

"Over a human girl at that", his dad stated.

"Not just _any _human girl!", Dax said with force feeling angry at his dad.

"Who is this human to you then Dax, do tell", Reno asked trying to keep his temper down.

"She's my mate", Dax replied to the shock of the others that had gathered into the room.

Reno stood still, examining his son. He looked over to his mate and she shrugged, but sent him a look that told him to "Show compassion for their son".

"Your mate? And how do you know this?", he asked.

"Her scent", Dax answered.

"So you got mad at Rixx for talking to a human girl who has the scent of your mate?", Reno asked a little bewildered.

"Yes, among other things that happened tonight.", he replied flatly.

"Well, because of this I now have to figure out how to explain your fight. How am I suppose to explain it? Do you realize what this means?", Reno bellowed, his body stiff with frustration and anxiety.

"Sorry Dad."

"Sorry Mr. Reed."

"I expect the two of you to help with this mess and you will also help in the mines as punishment. Now leave!", Reno commanded and sat down on the sofa with his elbows resting on his knees.

* * *

Leaving the room he thought about the events of the night. Rixx stopped in the doorway of the front door.

"You're mate, huh?", Rixx mentioned.

"Yes, do not go near her. I know what happens when you find a girl that amuses you.", Dax seethed.

Rixx smiled and that made Dax uneasy. They went their separate ways, Rixx walking out of the house and Dax walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

Laying on his bed his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller id and almost dropped the phone. It was Kira, what was he going to tell her?

"Hello?

"I hope it's not to late to call, but I wanted to see how you are doing."

"No, it's not to late. I'm okay. Kira?"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

"Yes, I agree."

"Can I come by your house tomorrow?"

"Sure, what time?"

"I have work tomorrow, so it'll be in the evening. I'll call when I'm leaving my house. Is that okay?"

"That'll be fine."

"Kira?"

"Yes Dax?"

"...Nothing, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Dax."

"Night...Kira."

Closing his phone he went to work on excuses he could tell Kira or maybe he could tell the truth. Yeah, she would really accept the truth, he thought sarcastically.

* * *

Kira had butterflies in her belly thinking about seeing Dax tomorrow. She wanted to understand what was going on with him. On the ride home the girls didn't talk. Jaz seemed really upset over the fight, more so than Kira thought she should be.

Not ready for sleep just yet, she went to her desk and turned her laptop on. She signed into Facebook and checked her messages. Ugghh, so many game invites, she thought with disgust.

A chat message box popped up. She checked to see who it was, it was Tyler. Rolling her eyes she clicked the "x" to close the message, not wanting to read anything he had to say.

She was in the middle of typing a message to Olivia. She didn't feel like a phone conversation, not mention the phone bill would be costly.

The chat box popped up again. It was Tyler, she repeated her action from moments ago. Why did he want to talk to her? It was making her mad thinking about him.

She finished her message to Olivia and scanned her Wall for posts. It seemed like her old friends have forgotten her, there were no new posts. Sighing, she was about to close Facebook when the message box popped up again.

Growling with anger she opened it up ready to give Tyler a piece of her mind! This chat box was from Jaime. She decided to see why those two idiots were messaging her.

Opening it she read, "Guess What?"

Typing she replied, "Shock me, say something intelligent."

Jaime didn't reply. What the heck is going on with her and Tyler? Why was she even wondering, they are dumb-asses, could be a number of things.

"Yeah, I knew that would be impossible lol", Kira typed after a couple of minutes.

Getting bored she decided to look Jaz up and send her a friend request. She scrolled through all the Jasmine Reeds, there was a lot. She found Jaz after going through 3 pages of names.

Friend request sent, she drummed her fingers on her desk thinking who else she could look up to pass the time. Dax entered her mind so she looked him up. It seemed he didn't have a page.

Jaime's chat box popped up with a message. "I really should delete her and Tyler from my friends list", she said to herself.

Opening the chat box again she read, "You're best friend, Olivia, is going out with Tyler now. She totally broke us up. Just thought you should know your best friend is a slut."

"You lying whore, she wouldn't touch Tyler with a ten foot pole!"

"Believe what you want, I don't care. They both can rot in hell!"

She couldn't believe a word that girl says. She unfriended Jaime, then she messaged Tyler to see what he had wanted. Could there be some truth to it, she wondered?

"What did you want?", she typed the message to Tyler.

Not getting a reply, she impatiently wrote another message, "I got a message from Jaime and I want to know if it's true!"

Tyler logged off. What the hell? She was getting a headache. She didn't need their drama on top of the drama from tonight. She was about to log out as well, but Olivia logged on.

"I don't know what she wrote to you, but here is the story.", Olivia's chat message said. Kira felt a stinging pain in her chest. What has her friend done, she wondered sadly?

"Go on", she replied.

"Jaime cheated on Tyler with two other guys! Two other guys, how gross! He was upset about it, he loved her. I saw how sad he was and couldn't help feeling like I should do something. So we started talking, I let him know that it's his fault for cheating on you. You know, Karma. He agreed and said he learned his lesson. Over the course of time we grew closer. He's not a bad guy, I know what he did to you was shitty, but he has changed. I fell for him, I'm sorry. It wasn't suppose to happen, but it did. Please, please, don't hate me!"

Kira felt like someone punched her in the stomach. It wasn't like Tyler cheated on her with Olivia, but Olivia is her best friend and she wasn't suppose to fall for him. She didn't know how to respond, she felt hurt all over again.

"I can't talk about this, I need to go.", she replied and closed her laptop without powering down.

She went to bed before the night could get any worse. Tears falling down her face she curled up under the covers in the fetal position. Mr. Catshup jumped up on the bed and curled up beside her. She stroked the cat enjoying the loud purring.


	7. Chapter 7

Early that morning her parents left for City Hall, to do some business that they wouldn't let her in on. So she slept in not wanting to get up and face the day. Eventually her body protested and Mr. Catshup wasn't helping either.

She got up and did her usual morning rituals. After picking out some clothes she went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast for lunch. Mr. Catshup on her heels the whole time, she almost tripped over the cat before she remembered to feed him.

"Sorry, I'm not with it today Mr. Catshup", she said to the cat.

The cat, not paying attention, was busy eating as if he hadn't had a meal in days. Shaking her head at the cat she sat down to her own food. After her meal she rinsed the dishes off and placed them in the dishwasher. She then went into the living room to watch tv.

She must have fell asleep because the doorbell ringing woke her up. Feeling a little groggy she got up and slowly made her way to the door.

She opened the door and a freshly shower Dax stood looking devilishly handsome. She had a twinge of self-consciousness from having fell asleep on the couch. Her hair had to be a mess. She tried to nonchalantly run her hand through her hair.

With his wet black hair falling in his face Dax smiled at her messy hair. She is so adorable, he had to make everything right.

"Can I come in?", he asked with a smile.

"Yea...sure", she stuttered.

She stepped aside and let him walk past. She closed the door and led him into the living room where the tv was playing a movie that had a couple making out. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned the tv off. That wasn't the movie she had watched when she was awake she thought.

She glanced at Dax, he had one brow cocked and a crooked smile on his face. She looked away and rolled her eyes. Guys...

"Can I get you something to drink?", she asked trying to be polite.

"No thanks, I'm good", he replied.

"How have you been?", Dax asked her.

She let out a strained humorless laugh, "Peachy", she said sarcastically.

He flinched a little, "Kira, I _really _like you and I want to clear some things up, please hear me out", he almost begged.

She put her feet on the sofa and pulled her knees up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around her legs in a hug, "I'm all ears", she said softly.

Dax began, "I want to start by saying, LITA AND I ARE NOT TOGETHER! I hate her, I can't even explain how much I hate her. She starts trouble for everyone she see fit too. Right now it's me. My dad is the leader of our community and she thinks that if she gets with me she will have some power. Her dad thought he should have been next in line for leadership, but my dad got it. They have been bitter ever since. I wouldn't doubt it if Lita's dad is putting her up to this new found infatuation with me. She never paid any attention to me before."

He continued as Kira listened, "You can ask anyone from the community how I feel about her. My sister Jaz will be the first to tell you..."

"Jaz is your sister?!", Kira interrupted.

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"I was at City Stages with her."

"Yeahhh...I remember seeing you standing with her, I never gave it any thought because I was mad"

"I can't believe you are siblings...Wait, why did you get so mad last night?"

Drawing in a breath that he knew he would need, he began explaining, "It's no secret that I like you, Kira. I have been upset over this whole Lita thing and then I saw you and Rixx flirting, I got...mad...jealous. Call it what you want. He's not a good guy either. He has hurt so many girls, I didn't want you to be on that list with the others."

She tried to hide the excitement over hearing that he was jealous over her, she was glad she wasn't the only one with those feelings.

"What about the fight with Rixx? I have never seen people fight like that.", she asked.

"It's part of our heritage. We all learn to fight, so we can protect our family and friends.", he replied, feeling good that he isn't exactly lying to her.

"But some of those moves seem so inhuman.", she stated.

"Yeah, I guess it can seem that way, but we have practiced all our lives, we've gotten really good.", he said trying not to show his nervousness.

She laid her head on her knees thinking that could be true, but it seemed he was keeping something from her. She lifted her head and looked over at him.

He took her chin gently, "I would really like for us to take our relationship to the next step."

Her eyes widened a little, "You mean..."

He interrupted her with a light kiss on the lips. "Yes, I want to tell everyone that you are my girl. And I _really_ want to let all the guys know that you are off-limits." He smiled a little.

She couldn't help but smile back. She really wanted that too. "What about Lita? I'm not sure I can handle the situation she causes." Kira frowned as she made her confession.

"Let me deal with Lita, but you have to trust me. I don't want to ever hurt you. Plus you have Jaz, she will kick my butt if she thinks I'm doing anything behind your back. But you have nothing to worry about.", he replied.

There was silence as they were caught in their own thoughts. Kira was looking into Dax's beautiful blue eyes feeling herself want to take the leap into a relationship with this mysterious gorgeous guy.

He gave her one of his sexy smiles, "Well? What do you say? Want to take a chance on a part-time grease monkey?"

She laughed, "It is kind of hot that you can work on vehicles."

He leaned in, "You like that, huh?"

She drew in a breath, he was just to sexy. She nodded her head, afraid to speak.

Running his finger lightly along her cheek he said low an sexy, "Will you be my girl, Kira?"

His lips were inching closer to hers, she felt like she couldn't breath. His lips were barely touching hers when she managed to breath out the word 'yes'. That was all he needed. He started kissing her, it was a hungry slightly possessive kiss. She had never been kissed like that.

* * *

The months flew by, school had already started. Jaz had quickly became like a sister to her, her relationship with Dax had blossomed too. They both confessed being in love on one magical date.

Dax took her up-state, she didn't know much about the area, it had a vast forest. He blind folded her from there and led her to the place they were to have their lunch. She heard lots of water.

When he took off the blindfold she saw a beautiful waterfall. She had never seen one. He had a blanket down on the grass with her favorite foods laid out on top of it. No one had ever went to so much trouble for her!

After lunch they made out a bit, then went swimming, made out in the lake some more, then got out and had dessert. After dessert they made out heavily. Making out wasn't all they did, but it was their favorite activity. They talked a lot.

As the sky started getting darker they laid in each other's arms and watched the stars shoot across the sky. That's when they admitted that they loved each other. It had been the most romantic date she had ever had. She would never forget it.

Her parents loved Dax, which made her happier then she ever thought she could be. They even extended her curfew since they trusted Dax so much. Her dad liked all the help Dax would give him on the house and vehicles when they would break down.

Kira met some of Dax's friends and even met his parents. She couldn't tell if his dad liked her, he always seem nervous around her and was even quiet. Dax's mom was like her second mother. She loved her and they had gotten close.

She thought it was weird that Dax would never take her to the community where he lived. All the times she spent with him and his parents were at different functions in town and sometimes they would all have dinner out together.

She thought that maybe he could be embarrassed by his community. It could be a poor community. He should know by now that was something that didn't bother her. But she pushed it out of her head. He would take her when he was ready. She just enjoyed being with him.

Lately she has considered taking their relationship a step up. She wanted Dax to be her first, they loved each other and she knew he would take her virginity as seriously as she does. In fact he never let them go to far when they were making out.

That really impressed her, she knew most guys had that one thing on their mind all the time, but Dax would never push her. She could see in his eyes how much he wanted to, but he would always be the one to let the fire between them die down so it didn't go to far.

To be perfectly honest, sometimes it frustrated her. But she tried to keep in mind there would be a better time for that. Maybe he wanted it to be special for her an had a night planned?

Sometimes her thoughts would wander and she would get nervous, has he ever done it? If so, who was it with and how many lovers? She would try to stop those thoughts, but it didn't always work.

"What is going around in that beautiful head of yours?", Dax asked while running a lazy finger up and down her arm.

"Thinking things I shouldn't.", she said with a small smile. She laid back and he wrapped his arms around her. She loved sitting in between his legs. When he wrapped himself around her she felt safe and loved.

The park they're at was full of people walking, jogging, kids playing, teens playing football, etc. It was fun to watch people. Kira found herself lost in thought again as she traced Dax's new tattoo. It was a portrait of her! She couldn't believe he got that. What if they broke up? She asked him that and he shrugged and told her that they could never break up.

She laughed a bit at the thought. Dax kissed her ear, "You are getting lost in thought a lot lately."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me.", she admitted.

Kira turned around to sit in Dax's lap with her legs on each of his sides. Dax smiled wickedly, "What are you up too?"

"This...", she pressed her body tightly against his and started kissing him. Dax growled his approval. He wrapped his arms around her and cupped her butt with his hands.

After a few moments they came up for air. "I love you Dax.", Kira stated not taking her eyes from his eyes.

"I love you to baby.", Dax replied an started rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Dax, I want to talk to you about something, but it's really hard.", Kira explained shyly.

"You can talk to me about anything", he replied. A couple of minutes of silence followed.

"Okay, here goes. I hope I'm not making a huge mistake", she worried and gave him a brief glance before fiddling with her fingers. Dax kissed her forehead feeling his heart swell at her cuteness.

"I..I would like to take our relationship to the next step.", she stuttered.

He looked a little confused until she gave him a fixed look to get her point across. His eyes widened for a second and he looked away. Was he rejecting her. Oh God, she should have known better than to say anything, she thought.

She tried to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes, but it didn't work. She said in a whispered voice, "Forget I said anything, sorry, I wasn't really thinking."

She moved off his lap to sit beside him and hid her leaky face. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Kira, I would love to do that, but I really think we should wait. Please don't cry.", Dax pleaded.

She couldn't help it, but the wall that was holding most of her tears back broke. She felt stupid for crying over this. All she wanted to do at this point was walk away and be alone to cry.

"I'm not rejecting sweetheart, I love you and I want to make love to you SO bad. God, you would never know how much I want that. But I want you to know everything about me first. I want to know that you would still choose me after that.", he said softly.

"I think I know everything there is to know about you Dax. Why do you keep saying that? If I don't know everything, why won't you tell me?", she asked through tears.

"I'm scared.", he said worriedly.

She turned to face him, "What are you scared of?! Is it that bad?"

"I don't think it's bad, but you might.", he replied.

"You talk about me trusting you, when are you going to trust me Dax?!", she couldn't help to be frustrated with him.

"You're right Kira. It's hard, I don't want to lose you.", he said turning away from her.

"What was it you told me moments ago?...Oh yeah. You can tell me anything.", she said throwing his words back at him.

"I'll tell you when I feel I can.", he bit out getting frustrated with the situation.

"When you feel you can trust me you know where I will be!", she barked. She stood up and walked off leaving Dax sitting in the grass. She walked over to the swings and sat in one.

"Hey girlfriend, what's up?", Jaz said sitting in the swing beside her moments later.

"You're brother.", Kira replied flatly.

"What did he do?", Jaz asked.

"He talks about trust, but he doesn't trust me. He has something to tell me, but he won't.", she stated.

"Ohhhh", Jaz said with a sigh.

Kira wanted to ask Jaz what it was, she obviously knew, but that would be wrong to ask Dax's sister. He needed to tell her and she needed to wait.

"Don't be to mad at my bro, he means well. He has never told anyone before, so it's hard for him.", Jaz admitted reaching out to softly touch Kira's hand in a soothing gesture.

"I try, I just get frustrated sometimes. I feel like this "thing" he has to tell me is holding us back.", Kira grunted.

"Yeah, I know what you mean.", Jaz mumbled.

Dax walked up looking determined and frustrated. "Jaz can you come with me and Kira for a bit. I have something to tell her and I think it will help if you were there."

"Yes, I think that is a great idea!", she exclaimed excitedly.

Kira looked at the two of them, hope fluttering in her chest. Finally he would tell her and they could move on. Dax took her hand and pulled her off the swing. Walking with her to his truck, she glanced back to see if Jaz was following.

Jaz smiled at her and they got in the truck. Dax gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. He looked a little frightened, it made Kira a little scared. Jaz held her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kira was already glad Jaz was coming along.

Dax drove down various dirt roads until he stopped beside a field of wildflowers. It was beautiful. He was always showing her new secluded areas that took her breath away. Even with all the beauty around her she still felt nervous. She was beginning to wonder if she was ready to hear what he had to say.

* * *

"Kira, I want you to know I love you more than I have loved anyone. I would never hurt you. You are my life sweetheart. If I lost you I don't think I could move on from that. That may sound a bit pathetic, but that's how I feel. There is no one else in this world for me. We are mates, soul mates if you want to call it, it all means the same. You are the other half of me and I'm the other half of you."

Kira was stunned. She didn't know what to say. She just stood in her spot holding Jaz's hand, unknowingly squeezing it.

Dax continued, "I'm...not human. I'm a lycan, do you know what that means?"

Kira was a little frightened by his last statement. Of course he is human, he isn't a little green man. Lycan, she had heard that before, but where? She couldn't remember.

"Lycan? I've heard something about that, but I can't remember", she said shakily.

"Hollywood has made us out to be monsters, but we aren't", he reassured her.

It hit her then, her favorite type of horror flicks are about were-wolves, Lycans. Her eyes widened, he couldn't be claiming to be a friggin were-wolf, could he?!

"Were-wolf?!", she screeched.

Dax flinched at her tone. He was so scared of losing her and he felt he was well on his way now.

"Yes, I'm a were-wolf, but we like to be called shape-shifters.", he said in a hushed tone.

Kira looked at Jaz and whispered her question, "Does he have psychological issues?"

Mad by her question that she thought he couldn't hear he said, "You want to see? You know that wolf that comes to visit you? The one that isn't aggressive and listens to everything you tell him?"

Shocked by what he just said she whipped around to look at him, "What did you just say?! I haven't told anyone about that wolf!"

"I'm _that _wolf!", he bellowed and continued, "I know all about what Tyler and Jaime did to you. I watched as you cried over that bastard! I wanted to kick his ass for hurting you!"

She gave a little jerk, she hadn't told anyone but her mom. Dax couldn't have known, unless.

"You want to see Wolfie?", he asked frustratingly.

Again, he knew things she never told anyone but the wolf, Wolfie. She tried backing up, but Jaz held her hand.

"It's okay Kira, Dax will change into his wolf, he will not hurt you, okay?", Jaz tried to assure Kira.

Kira felt tingling all over like a panic attack was about to happen. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She felt like she shouldn't be there and suddenly wanted to run.

She felt two hands softly cup each side of her face, Dax kissed her forehead and calmly said, "I won't hurt you Kira, I love you. Please remember this."

She calmed a little, he always had that effect on her. She nodded a little.

He walked back a few steps and stopped. His bones started snapping and cracking. He grew bigger, hairy, his clothes started ripping. The panic started setting in this time with the promise of not leaving.

As she watched his transformation she felt faint. Jaz was holding her up now that her legs wouldn't do their job. When Dax was finished Woflie sat in his spot. Clothes strewn where Dax once was.

"He won't hurt you, he hasn't has he?", Jaz whispered in her ear, Jaz continued to sooth Kira, "This is who we are, this is our heritage and this is why we have never invited you over to our house, our community. Not because we are ashamed, because we have to keep this secret and so do you. There are hunters in the world that would like nothing more than to kill us all."

Hearing this the panic started to settle just a bit. Jaz sat Kira down and sat beside her.

"Let Dax come to you", she said softly. Kira nodded a little.

Dax walked slowly over to the girls. Jaz wasted no time in petting Dax. "I have always thought he was a beautiful wolf", she admitted. Kira nodded in agreement.

Kira slowly extended her hand to pet Dax. Deja Vu setting in from when they first met. She replayed all their meetings in her head and began to relax, this was her wolf, hadn't she consider him as such?

Dax licked her face making Kira giggle. Feeling happy to have made her giggle Dax decided to run around and act like a happy little pup. Laughing with Jaz, Kira had a thought. _My boyfriend is a were-wolf!_


End file.
